Twilight Meets Warriors
by Vampirefreak4life
Summary: Twilight characters meets warrior characters! :D *ahem* i made the FIRST twilight warrior crossover... ya... :P
1. Meadows and Cats

**Disclaimer: I do **_NOT_** own Twilight or any of the characters and i do **_NOT_** own Warriors or any of the characters**

* * *

I got in the passenger seat of Edward's silver Volvo with Alice in the backseat. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were taking Rosalie's red BMW. Edward got into the driver's seat and started the engine. We were going to a meadow. I consider it Edward and my meadow. We go there sometimes when there is a rare sunny day here in Forks.

I stared at Edward as he drove too fast. He loved to drive too fast. So did the rest of his family. Edward stared back at me. "Stop looking at me and focus on the road," I said. He chuckled and turned his head to look at the road. "I would think that you know by now that I don't need to look at the road," he said. "Yes, but I still don't like it," I admitted. "Just like I don't like you're driving." Edward chuckled again and so did Alice.

Once we got there, I got out of the car and got on Edward's back. Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and jasper are vampires and can run fast. I'm not a vampire, so I can't run fast. I'm also too clumsy. They started running until suddenly Alice stopped. Everybody else stopped and I slid off Edward's back and ran towards Alice.

Of course, by the time I got to Alice everyone else was already there. Her eyes were blank, and she was staring out into nothing. She was having a vision. She looked up after awhile and smiled. "We're going t have an adventure today!" she said, excited. She skipped farther into the forest, leaping over fallen trees and other things. Edward pulled me onto his back and they all started running again.

When we got to the meadow, we all sat down. I stared at Edward's sparkling skin, still not totally used to it. I looked around and saw Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper sparkling too. I knew they would sparkle too, but I still was amazed.

"I'm bored. It's a good thing our entertainment has arrived!" Alice said, interrupting my thoughts. Everybody looked up and looked at the forest from across the meadow. Everyone except me. When I turned my head, there was a group of cats at the edge of the meadow.

Alice walked over to the cats and crouched down in front of them. "Hello. I've been waiting for you. A leader told me you were coming and she told me that you would understand us and vice versa. What are your names?" she said to the cats. I followed Alice and crouched down beside her. "My name is Firestar," a flaming orange tom said. I jumped up, surprised and tripped on a branch. Edward caught me before I could fall and helped me up. "thanks." He smiled, his teeth shining in the sun.

"I am Graystripe," a gray tom said. They continued to introduce themselves. The pale ginger she-cat was Sandstorm, the golden brown tabby tom was Brackenfur, and the small white she-cat was Whitepaw.

"H-hi. I'm Bella Swan," I stuttered. Edward chuckled and I glared at him. "I'm Edward Cullen," he said. The Cullens introduced themselves and the cats glanced at each other. "So, what are you twolegs doing here on ThunderClan territory?" Firestar asked. "What? What's a twoleg and what's ThunderClan?" I asked. "You're a twoleg. And ThunderClan is a clan made up of cats. Wild cats you might call us," he said. "Oh." Edward chuckled and I glared at him again. "What's so funny?" I asked, annoyed. "It's not me, hopefully." I had a feeling it was me. "No, no. it's just, that cat thinks we're humans," Edward said. "Oh. Well, how does he know? No other human in Forks knows that you're a vampire," I said.

"Good point. But I still find it a little amusing. He doesn't know that if I was thirsty, he and his other little friends would be dead right now. Well, if you weren't here and we were extremely thirsty. We all prefer something bigger," he said. "I don't think it's that funny," I said.

Firestar stepped forward towards Edward and I. "excuse me, but I over heard you saying you could kill us. Are you sure?" Firestar said. Behind him, Whitepaw unsheathed her claws. Edward smiled, not showing his teeth. "Oh, I'm absolutely positive. You wouldn't stand a chance." "How? It doesn't look like you have claws," Firestar said, getting a little annoyed. "Ah, but I have my own way," Edward said, his teeth gleaming in the sunlight.

Firestar didn't really seem to understand. "Teeth? How are teeth going to help? It doesn't really do anything. Besides, before you could bite us we'd be scratching you." "These teeth do a lot. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and I are vampires. We have venom in our teeth and then once we bit you, we'd probably keep drinking your blood. If we were thirsty, though," Edward said. Firestar took a step back and hissed.

Edward was getting really annoyed with these cats. Alice pushed Edward away. "Edward, we're supposed to be having fun! Not bugging the cats," she said. "That cat started it. It didn't think I could kill it." Alice glared at him and then looked towards Firestar. "May we go to your camp and meet the others?" she asked.

Before she got an answer, she closed her eyes. I knew she was looking into the future. When she opened her eyes again, she smiled. "Yes. They'll let us. Or at lest they're thinking about it," Alice said. "How did you-? How do you-? How do you know?" Whitepaw asked. Alice smiled at her. "I can see into the future. And Edward can read your mind," Alice said.

Edward chuckled. "Firestar thinks it would not be safe for us to go into the camp. He also thinks we're freaks. But don't worry; we're not thirsty right now. Besides, Bella is here and I never want her to see me hunting," he said. Firestar nodded and then said, "Very well, then. Follow me."

We all got up and followed Firestar. Edward looked at me. "Are you okay, Bella? You haven't said much," he asked me, concerned. I nodded. "y-Ya I'm fine," I lied. I wasn't expecting to find talking cats. He still looked concerned. "I'm fine. I just wasn't expecting anything like this," I said. He sighed. "I'm sorry." "What? Why are you apologizing? What did you do?" I asked. "Didn't I frighten you? How I was talking to that cat. It was getting me angry," he said. "No. you didn't frighten me." Edward smiled.

When we got to the camp, we had to crawl to get through the entrance. Emmett had the most trouble, and he broke the entrance a little. Graystripe growled. "I knew it wouldn't be a good idea," Graystripe muttered. Emmett glared at Graystripe. I got up once inside. It was a huge hole in the ground that they lived in. I looked at the walls surrounding me.

I looked at Edward and he looked back at me. "Hmm…seems a little too big for small little kitties," Edward said. He chuckled. I slapped him, even though I knew it wouldn't hurt him. "Be nice, Edward," I said. He looked down. "Sorry. I guess I'm still annoyed at that cat."

Suddenly, a white cat with ginger patches and one eye came running over to them. "Oh my gosh! You're Bella and Edward from Twilight!" the cat meowed. "Huh? Who are you and how do you know me?" I asked. "I'm Brightheart. And, don't you know? You and Edward and the other Cullens are part of the saga twilight! Can you sign my tail?" Brightheart said.

Edward glanced at me and started cracking up. I looked down and saw that Brightheart was still staring at me, waiting. "Uh…Ya sure. I'm not sure about Edward though. He seems to have a problem…" I said. "Uh…okay," Brightheart said, noticing Edward who was rolling on the floor laughing. He then stopped and stood up. "Does this mean everybody knows I'm a vampire?" he asked. Brightheart nodded.

I gasped. If everyone knows, why didn't they say anything? I thought. "Well, us cats at least," Brightheart said. "Oh. Thank goodness," I said. After signing Brightheart's tail, she turned to face Edward. "Can you turn me into a vampire cat? Please?" Brightheart asked. Edward stared at her for a moment. He glanced at me and saw me glaring at him. "You better not turn a cat into a vampire, and not me," I said, angrily. Edward looked at Brightheart, then me, and back at Brightheart. "Sure." "Yay!" Brightheart said, excited. "What?! You'll turn a cat into a vampire cat, but you won't turn me into a vampire?!" I shouted at Edward. "Ya. Because I'll probably never see this cat again and I don't care if it kills its clan mates. You on the other hand, I care about," Edward said. I kept glaring at him. He walked over to me and kissed me. I forgot everything.

After, I remembered everything. "Don't try to make me forget like that! You know I don't like it when you distract me," I said, still _very_ angry. He smiled my favorite crooked smile and kissed me again. This time, I forgot everything during and after. I sighed.

"Why don't you go with Alice and talk to the other cats?" Edward asked. "Sure. Okay." I walked away and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward walk away with Brightheart. "Hi Alice! Who are you talking to?" I said. "Hi Bella! This is Leafpool and Squirrelflight," Alice said pointing to a light brown tabby she-cat first and then a dark ginger she-cat. "Hi Leafpool, Squirrelflight," I said. Leafpool smiled. "Hi! We've read twilight, and we think it's so awesome! Do the things actually happen?" Squirrelflight said. "Um…well, what things happen?" I asked.

"How James tricked you and then he almost killed you and he bit you on the hand!" she said quickly. I looked down at my hand and put it behind my back. I was too slow though. She noticed. "So it _is_ true! Awesome!" Squirrelflight said. "Can we see the bite mark?" Leafpool asked. "Uh…sure…" I said. I glanced at Alice who was still smiling. She looked at me and said, "That reminds me of so many things."

I let the two she-cats see it, even though I think it's really not that special at all. They finally stopped asking me questions and were talking like crazy to Alice, who was much better at answering their questions than I was.

Finally, it was time to leave and we crawled through the entrance again. Once we got back to the meadow, Edward pulled me onto his back, and everybody except for me ran back to the cars. On the ride home, Alice was talking about how she liked Leafpool and Squirrelflight so much and all the other cats.

When we got to Charlie's house, I was super tired. I hadn't realized how long it had been when we were there and I was hungry. I walked into the house and found Charlie sitting on the sofa watching TV.

"Hi, Bella. How was your day? Anything interesting happen?" he asked. "No. nothing even the slightest bit interesting happened at all."


	2. Electronics and Vegetarians

**Disclaimer: I do **_NOT_** own Twilight or any of the characters and i do **_NOT_** own Warriors or any of the characters**

* * *

**EPOV (Edward):** It has been quite awhile since we saw those cats. We were going back to the meadow again. Alice was skipping happily, hoping to meet the cats again. I watched Bella who was not very happy. She knew we were going to meet the cats again, and she wasn't happy that I made a cat a vampire and not her.

Rosalie and Emmett were getting impatient of how slow Bella was. "Why can't you just put her on your back like last time?!" Emmett complained. I glared at him. "She doesn't like it when I do that." "Fine. I'll try!" Emmett said, while running over to Bella. He grabbed her and pulled her on him and started running. Rosalie chased after him.

"How dare you!" she screamed. I chuckled and ran after them. Alice stood there watching us and then skipped after us.

When we got to the meadow, Emmett put Bella down, who looked a little green. Rosalie slapped him. "You jerk! You could let Edward do it!" she shouted at him, while slapping him again. "Sorry! I hate it when we go so slowly. I get bored. Besides, it's funny seeing Bella turn a new color!" Emmett said. I glared at him and picked up Bella.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I asked. She was turning peach again, but then she shook her head and pointed. Everyone looked to where she was pointing (including Alice, who was still skipping) and saw Brightheart, the cat Edward turned into a vampire, skipping over to them.

"Hi! I can't believe you're here again!" Brightheart meowed. Then she saw Bella and got a whiff of her scent. Brightheart licked her lips. "Yum! She smells good…" Brightheart meowed. Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper, who was being unnaturaly quiet, got in front of me and Bella.

I read Brightheart's thoughts and saw the tiny cat with one eye biting Bella's leg and sucking the blood out. "You won't get her," I said. She thought about trying to lure me away with mountain lion blood. "That won't work either! Wait…mountain lion blood? Where?" I said dropping Bella who was turning green again.

**BPV (Bella):** "Ouch! You love mountain lion blood more than me?" I asked. Brightheart came lunging towards me and was about to bite my leg. Edward grabbed the cat and tightened his grasp around Brightheart's neck. "Don't you dare hurt her, or I'll rip your head off," Edward threatened.

"Ooo! You mean like what you did to Victoria? Awesome!" Brightheart said. Emmett started laughing like crazy, rolling on the floor. Rosalie stared at him and whacked him on the head until he stopped laughing. When he stopped and stood up she asked, "Are you done?" Emmett nodded and the shook his head and fell back on the floor laughing. Brightheart stared at him and then glanced over to me to see if Edward was still protecting me.

I looked up to see Edward glare at her and hold me tighter. Brightheart gave up and took us to her camp again. She ran into the camp. "Hiya everybody!" she shouted. A white fluffy cat ran over to her. "Brightheart! You're back!" the white fluffy cat said. "Yes! I was gone for 5 minutes! Wasn't it forever?" Brightheart said. Edward started laughing and then Emmett looked at him and said, "Now you know how I feel when you're not with Bella and you're with me."

"You're finally done laughing?! Wow! I thought it would never end," Edward said. "You're right! It won't!" Emmett said, starting to laugh again. Rosalie glared at Edward and then walked around to find a mirror. I saw Graystripe glaring at Emmett and then I looked at the entrance to the camp. It was ruined again.

Edward put me down and we walked over to Leafpool and Squirrelflight. "OME! It's Bella again! And Edward too!" Leafpool shrieked. "Uh…hi," I said.

**APOV (Alice):** I skipped over to Leafpool and Squirrelflight. "Hi!" I said cheerfully. "Hi, Alice! Can you make me a vampire like Edward did to Brightheart?" Squirrelflight asked. "Oooo! Me too! Me too!" Leafpool exclaimed. "No! If I don't get to be a vampire, they don't!" Bella shouted. "Bella, would you rather me make these cats vampires, or give you a makeover?" I asked.

Bella ran away screaming and jumped on Edward. "Save me from Alice, Edward!" she shouted. I chuckled and then made Leafpool and Squirrelflight vampire cats. Brightheart ran over to them. "This should be VampireClan instead of ThunderClan! Edward made Firestar, Sandstorm, Ashfur, Brambleclaw, and Whitepaw vampire cats!" Brightheart said. "Awesome! I now name you VampireClan!" I shouted.

"Oh yeah, and Emmett killed **(insert name of cat here) **by accident while trying to turn **him/her** into a vampire cat," Brightheart added. "Poor **(insert name of cat here)**," Leafpool said. Squirrelflight ran around the camp asking cats if they wanted to be vampire cats. Only Birchpaw said no, but Whitepaw convinced him by threatening with her teeth.

**EPOV (Edward):** I saw Bella glaring at me and I realized she heard that I made even more cats vampire cats (which by the way are so awesome!). She hit me on the head and I accidentally dropped her while rubbing my head. "Jerk!" she shouted at me. She stomped away towards Alice, but then turned around and headed the other way when she saw Alice had make up with her.

Alice and I made the rest of the clan vampire cats and then we just relaxed. Then I saw a million little kitties chasing after Bella, trying to eat her. "Help! Help me!" she shouted. I ran over to her and picked her up. Unfortunately, these cats were good at jumping. And scenting. When we ran from the camp and into the meadow, they still followed us.

"It's like James all over again," Bella said. She shuddered. "Don't worry. I don't think cats can go on airplanes. Especially if they can talk and they want to eat the people," I said.

**BPOV (Bella): **I got on a plane to Phoenix and we stayed in a hotel again. When we went to the airport after staying one day in a hotel, we saw…._them_. With Brightheart in the lead, the cats from VampireClan came charging after us. We went up and down elevators and up and down escalators. Finally, they got Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward surrounded and started getting closer in on me.

I started climbing up the wall (spider man powers!), but Brightheart was following me up the wall. "Who knew cats have spider man powers," I said. "Yummy!" was all she said. I jumped down into Edward's arms and we defeated the cats. "Yay! That was a fun video game," Brightheart said. We got up from the leaders den, where there was a TV, computer and all sorts of electronic things.

"How do you pay for all the stuff?" I asked. "Oh, we sell food to the grocery stores," Brightheart said. "You mean I might be eating mouse one time?" I asked. "Yep!" Brightheart said cheerfully. "Ew! Edward, please make me a vampire! I don't want to eat mouse by accident!" I shouted.

Edward and I argued for awhile and we went home and Charlie asked us, again, if we had fun and if anything interesting happened. "No, nothing at all. Except, I'm a vegetarian now," I said.


	3. Make Up and Games

_**Disclaimer: i don't own anything.  
**_

* * *

**APOV (Alice):** it was the day after Bella made herself a vegetarian. I was bringing all the she-cats over to my house and we were going to kidnap Bella and give her a makeover. Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward were gone hunting at the time, and Carlisle was working at the hospital. Carlisle, Esme, and me had gone hunting already and I was bored. Esme was going to help me. We snuck off to the meadow and saw brightheart waiting with the other cats.

"alright! I'll take you to our house and then Esme and I will go kidnap Bella!" I said cheerfully. "yay!" Brightheart shouted. The cats followed quickly through the forest and they all squeezed into my yellow Porsche which I thought was the best gift Edward ever gave me. I drove home quickly, dropping off the cats. Esme told them not to ruin the house, or they'd be in trouble.

We drove, after the cats agreed not to wreck the house, to Bella's house and slipped into her room. Esme hid in bella's closet and I hid under her bed. I waited for bella to come in. we waited for about five minutes, and then we got lucky. She walked into the room and stood in front of her bed.

My hands shot out from under the bed and got a firm grip on Bella's ankle. I pulled her under the bed. "if I'm going to kidnap you, I'm going to do this the right way," I said. She gasped. "no! not a makeover!" Bella said frantically. She pretended to faint, and before she could run away, I tied her hands together and put duck tape over her mouth.

"last time I did it the wrong way. I just asked Charlie if you could sleep over. Isn't it fun to be kidnapped the real way?" I said enthusiastically. Bella glared at me and hopped over to me. She tried bumping into me, but she hit her closet door, opening it and esme came running out catching air.

I chuckled and Esme and I sneaked out carrying Bella. I put her in the backseat and I drove 100 mph. she sat silently, glaring at me the whole time which was only about 1 minute or less.

**BPOV (Bella):** I kept glaring as Alice got out of the car. Then, she opened my door and walked away, obviously thinking I could just walk out of the car. I was left in the car for about 5 minutes.

Finally, she came out of the house. "bella! Come on!" Alice shouted from the porch. I tried speaking, but it just came out as a bunch of random unmade words. She seemed to understand. "oh! Right. You're tied," she said, understanding. I glared at her as she took me out and carried me to the house.

Once inside, she untied me and locked all the doors and closed all the windows. "Please! Don't torture me this way!" I begged. She grinned at me and then carried me over to the bathroom. I struggled to get free, but it was no use.

**APOV (Alice): **I walked into the bathroom to find all my makeup on the cats. There was none left! And even if there _was _any left, it was ruined! I growled at the cats and put Bella down.

"yay! I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but I love you Brightheart!" Bella said while squeezing Brightheart in a tight hug. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CATS RUINED MY MAKEUP!!" I shouted. Brightheart looked up at me with big, wide eyes. "we felt sorry for Bella! And it was fun!" Brightheart meowed.

I glared down at Brightheart until she dashed out of the room. i turned my glare on the other cats and they dashed at of the room, too, with Bella following.

"I'll get you, evil cats!" I shouted. Bella tripped over a rug, and flew into Esme's favorite table that had her favorite vase on it. The vase and the table crumbled to the floor and Bella just stayed there on the floor too, reading Emmett's comic book.

Esme started chasing after me and I tripped over Bella and so Esme started chasing the cats, who had turned around and started running towards us. Esme jumped ontop of Bella and I and then the cats all piled up on top of us.

Bela was gasping for air, when Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward came home. "yay! We're playing a game!" Emmett shouted. He ran and jumped on top of the pile. Jasper and Rosalie joined him and Edward just stood there looking around. He started walking towards the kitchen, to look for bella. Then, he noticed the pile of vampire cats, vampires, and one little human.

"Whoa! When did this get here?!" he asked. "Edward, you idiot! We've been here for 1 minute. You've been standing there by the door looking like an idiot. Which I guess you are one since I called you one…." I said. He stared at me. "you called me an idiot? How could you!" Edward said, sadly. "well, ya. But if you join the game, I won't call you an idiot anymore!" I said, pulling him towards us until he was standing right in front of us.

"okay!" Edward said, jumping on top of us. "Help! Can't….breath!" Bella managed to say. Edward then realized Bella was at the bottom of the pile. "oh. Sorry bella," he said. He started to get off, but Emmett managed to make a rope out of his arms and out it around Eddie.

Edward gave up on trying to get off and just lied there, looking like the idiot I had called him. ((Btw, I have _**NOTHING**_ against Edward. He rocks! I'm just trying to make this funny, so I'm making everyone act nothing like they usually would))

"so….I'm bored," Emmett said. "how about putting us back in the story?!" Brightheart meowed. "right!" I said. There was 10 seconds of silence. "I thought you were gonna put us in!" Brightheart complained. "well, you have to think of it yourself!" Rosalie shouted at them. "okay, okay. Fine."

While the cats were thinking, Carlisle comes home and finds a pile of vampire cats, vampires, and one little human. "Hi Edward, Jazz, Emmett, Rose, Esme, Alice, bunch of kitties with makeup on, and Bella who's suffocating at the bottom. oh my gosh! Why is _**Bella**_ at the bottom?! You should've put Emmett down there…" Carlisle said. "oh, thanks a lot! I thought you were nice!" Emmett said, sadly. "I am nice!" Carlisle said, looking innocent. Emmett just glared at him.

"I want Bella to live, but I wanna keep playing. Now what should I choose…" Edward said. "play game!" Emmett shouted. "I agree," jazz agreed. ((lol)) "me too," rose said. "us too," the little itty bitty kitties agreed. "you idiots!" I shouted, while pushing all of them off me. Bella just stayed on the ground, breathing heavily.

"I know what we're going to do!" Brightheart suddenly shouted. Suddenly, a bunch of other kitties came charging through the doors. "holy crow!" bella shouted, while she pushed off the ground and ran to the couch to read Emmett's comic book. Emmett growled. "put down my comic book, or else Eddie gets hurt," Emmett threatened, while holding Edward. "No! not Eddie!" Bella shouted.


	4. Comic Books and Malls

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing. not Twilight, or Warriors, or anything. I don't know why I have to write this every freaking time...**

* * *

**BPOV:** I sneaked around the corner, Emmett's comic book in my hands, looked around the room, and then ran across it.

**EPOV (Emmett):** I watched Bella sneaking around the house with my comic book. I look down at Edward, who was glaring up at me from the floor, and smiled evilly. "c'mon, Eddie. We're going to set up a trap for Bella. And those little kitties are going to help," I said. I threw Eddie on my back and skipped down up to my room, where I found Alice and jasper talking.

And what was that they were holding? Another one of my comic books? What is wrong with these people?! Why can't they get their own comic books?!

I quickly grabbed my comic book away from them and locked the door. Then I opened it, realizing the cats were not here. "Come up here you stupid kitties! I have an idea for you guys!" I said. The kitties ((why do I call them kitties? Who knows…)) came running up the stairs and into my room in a flash.

"DON'T STEP ON MY COMIC BOOKS!!" I shouted at them. The stared at the ground, which was covered in comic books. "Oh, god that's gonna be hard…" Brightheart whispered. She and the rest of her little kitty friends jumped up to the couch in my room and then jumped up onto a shelf. But poor little….um….the dark tabby she-cat ((Swallowtail. No, I have nothing against her. I just chose a random cat that wasn't from VampireClan, also known as ThunderClan)) didn't have vampire cat powers and tripped and fell on my comic books.

After I killed her, I gave her to Carlisle, who drank her blood. (OMG! Did Emmett say Carlisle?! Lol. I love Carlisle. He's awesome. Once again, I am NOT making fun of Twilight or warriors. Love them both! I do admit I love Twilight more. Remember this: I have nothing against them. I love them all))

I told them my plan and Alice stood up and left. "I will not take part in this. I suggest you guys go hunting, and make your plan then, so I don't hear your plan and ruin it," she said. So me, Jazz, Carlisle, Esme and Eddie, who was being held against his own will, went hunting and made our plan.

APOV (Alice): Meanwhile, I skipped down the stairs to the basement, where Bella was hiding with the comic book, and I took her upstairs, letting her know everyone had gone hunting. "While Edward and the others are hunting, you and me will go shopping!" I shouted. Bella stared at me with big, wide, scared eyes.

I dragged her to my beautiful yellow Porsche and we drove, extremely fast, to Seattle! We went to 20 stores and got kicked out of all of them. Finally, they kicked us out of the mall. Bella thanked them, and they looked very confused.

"d-did she just thank us for kicking her out?" a guard asked. "Uh…ya, I think she did…." The other guard said. When we got home, we saw the lights off. There was no sound at all.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Emmett shouted from somewhere upstairs. We took a step forward and then their plan started…..

* * *

**Hehehe...this chapter is short beuase I was hoping to make the plan all one chapter, and I had nothing to write between that. The next chapter WILL be longer! :)**


	5. Plans and Starvation

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Not Warriors or Twilight...NOTHING!!**

* * *

**BPOV (Bella):** I looked next to me to see that Jazz had joined me and Alice. "Hey, Alice. Do you know what today is?" he asked. "No! What?" Alice asked him. "It's Friday the 13th. And we have a dance," Jazz said. "OMG! C'mon, Bella! Lets go!" Alice shouted. I gasped.

"No! No, no, no!! Emmett! I HATE YOU!! THEY'RE ONLY COMIC BOOKS! WHY THIS?!" I shouted, even though I knew he could hear me if I whispered. "ONLY COMIC BOOKS?! THEY ARE MY LIFE! MY LOVE!" Emmett shouted. "What?! You're love? You're cheating on me with comic books!" Rosalie shouted as she slapped him hard many (and I mean MANY) times.

"Of course not Rose! They're the love of my book-loving self," Emmett said. ((he is thinking: Yes! Yes, Rose! I am cheating on you! Lol)) "they better," Rose growled.

Alice spent 3 hours in her bathroom putting makeup on me and herself. Finally, we were done and it was almost time for the dance. "It's a good thing we got to get a dress before we got kicked out of the really fancy store!" Alice said while shoving a bag into my arms. She left the bathroom to go get dressed.

I put on the periwinkle dress ((I will describe what Bella looks like right now! She is wearing a periwinkle dress that is strapless. It has ruffles at the bottom and one part stops at her knee the other part stops lower. She is wearing silver dangling earrings ((they are thin lines of silver)) and she has silver high heels with small square fake diamonds))and walked out to the hall.

Alice met me in the hall wearing a knee length strapless bright blue dress with the same silver heels as me.

She dragged me down the stairs, where Edward, Jazz, and Emmett were waiting. I glared at Emmett and he grinned back at me. "Don't worry, Bella! There's more to come!" he said. "What?! You've got to be kidding me! What you trying to do? Kill me?!" I shouted. Suddenly, Rosalie, who was at the top of the stair case, shouted, "I'm readyyyyyyyy! We can go now!"

She was wearing a knee length bright red halter dress. I stared at her, my eyes wide and my mouth open. She ran down the stairs in her awesome vampire powers ((WHEEEEEEEEE!!)) and walked towards the door with Emmett by her side. "STOP!" a voice shouted.

Suddenly, a bunch of little kitties came running down the stairs. "Hey! Can we come too?" Brightheart asked. Alice stared at them. "y-you…used…my…makeup…again. What…is…your…freaking…PROBLEM!!" she said. "Now you know how _I_ feel when you guys steal my comic books…" Emmett said. Alice glared at him. "This is not the same thing, idiot. This is my precious makeup," she said. "Oh? So my comic books aren't special?" Emmett asked.

They were arguing the whole way to the car which just happened to be at the far edge of their lawn. "Oh my…you've gotta be kidding me…" I said.

Then, once we were in the car ((which by the way was a limo, because the Cullens and Bella don't fit in one car…)) they kept arguing.

"Oh gosh, I'm gonna have a headache before we even get there…" I said, rubbing the sides of my head. "Good!" Emmett suddenly shouted and then went back to arguing. I gasped. "Yes, it was part of his plan. I would tell you, but he told me if I told you he'd kill you. And he wasn't joking. He's very serious about his comic books," Edward said. "Ya, no kidding. But, there just comic books…he doesn't have to be all serious," I said.

"THEY ARE NOT JUST COMIC BOOKS! THEY ARE MY LIFE, MY LOVE…" Emmett shouted. Rose glared at him, but since she was driving ((yes, yes. Rose is driving. Why? I don't really know why…I just didn't want Alice and Emmett to stop arguing I guess… shrugs)) she couldn't slap him.

Finally we got to the school and Alice and Emmett stopped arguing. They acted as if they had never been arguing. "You guys are strange. Very strange. Especially Emmett," Edward said to Alice and Emmett. Emmett glared at Edward. "Take that back or I'll just kill her for the fun of it," he growled. "You mean killing me is fun?! OME! What has happened to this world?!" I asked. "What is normal in this world anymore?" Emmett asked.

After dancing, well….more like Edward dancing and me standing on his feet, I went to the get a drink. I gasped. "You've got to be freaking kidding me!!" I shouted. "What is it, Bella?" Alice asked, as she glanced at Emmett, who was almost rolling on the floor with laughter. "Do you know what flavor all these drinks are?" I asked. "No. what?" Alice asked. "Meat flavored. Who knew they even had that flavor?!" I shouted.

I looked at Emmett who was on the floor rolling around laughing his head off.

When we got back to the house, I went to the fridge. I searched the whole fridge and found only meat. "Okay, Emmett this is not funny! You want me to starve?!" I asked. "Nah…I just wanna get revenge," he said. I glared at him and dragged Edward to the car. We drove to 5 restaurants and said the same thing. "Sorry! We only have meat! Today is National Meat Day!" ((Lol…))

Once we got back home, I went up to Edward's room, hoping to find a nice big bed there. I found no bed and no couch. Now that I realized it, there were no seats anywhere. I sighed and my stomach growled. I couldn't go back to Charlie's house, because he was gone for the weekend and he told me to stay at the Cullen's house.

I dragged my feet over to where Emmett was standing, and slapped him as hard as I could. That woke me up. "OWWWWWWWWW! EMMETT, YOU'RE A MEANY!" I shouted. I looked at my hand and stretched my fingers. It didn't feel or look broken. It just hurt really badly. I ran out the door, deciding to go to Charlie's house, but found out it was raining and I had no jacket. Also, Alice had forgotten to give me water-proof makeup…I walked back into the house, my clothes dripping wet and my makeup ruined. "No! Bella, you're a mess! Come up stairs with me," Alice said, while dragging me to her bathroom.

She worked on me all night and shouted at me when my eyelids drooped or when I jumped because my stomach growled too loud.

Finally, it was 12:00 in the afternoon. I couldn't walk straight and my stomach was hurting because I was dying for food. Esme convinced Emmett to let me sleep and eat. Edward carried me to the kitchen and sat me down on a chair.

He came back with empty hands. "Sorry, Bella. All the cats ate the food and now they're sleeping in all the couches and the one bed we have. I sighed and then stood up and dropped onto the floor and fell asleep. The last thing I heard was, "let's make Bella a vampire without telling Edward tonight!" which was said by Brightheart.

* * *

**Okay, okay. I know it took me awhile to write this one. That is because of school and because I was too depressed. I can't believe Midnight Sun is on hold!! I was too sad to write then... And...uh...I'm not sure if there is a National Meat Day. If there is, that's awesome!! Lol. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible! :)**


	6. Author Note

* * *

**For this story, I am going to add more characters. Let me know if you'd like to be in it! I want 1 more character. Please let me know, so I can start writing the chapter that that character would be in! Thanks!**

* * *

**Thanks to all the people who have left reviews! Especially Kolored and Iambetterthanyou007, who have reviewed on most of the chapters! :)**


	7. Vampirism and Sarah

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or Warriors. I do own Sarah, though...**

* * *

**BPOV (Bella):** I woke up, curled up on the floor. I saw Brightheart standing next to me. "ah! Good! You're awake!" she said. "uh…ya. I am," I said. "help me get rid of Eddie!" Bright ((that is her new nickname!)) said. "why?!" "because I'm gonna make you a vampire, silly!" she said. "oh." Wow. Me, a vampire!

I got up quickly and ran to Eddie's room. "eddie! I hate you! Leave!" I shouted. He stared at me. He probably thought I was crazy. "w-what?! You don't love me! Wah!!" he shouted, while running out of the room. I turned around and looked at Bright. "okay! Readyyyyyyyy!" I said.

Alice walked in, giggling. "ha! That was perfect Bella! You sure know how to get rid of him!" she said. Brightheart bit me, when suddenly, a girl with short brown hair came running in. "OME!" she shouted.

**APOV (Alice):** "Hi!" I shouted. I looked at Bella who was on Eddie's bed, unconscious. "who are you?" I asked. "I….am…your…BIGGEST FAN!!" the brown haired girl shouted. "uh…uh…uh…WHAT ABOUT ME?!" Bright shouted. "I LOVE YOU TOO BRIGHTY!!" the girl shouted. "yay!"

awkward silence "sooooooo…Brighty turned Bella into a vampire?" the girl asked. "ya! She did…you like vampires?" I asked. "yep!" "uh…what's your name?" Brighty asked. "My name's Sarah! I am a huuuuuuuuuge fan of Twilight and I love Warriors too!" Sarah said.

"Eddie's gonna freak," I said. "yep. He sure is…" Sarah said. awkward silence "Oh! OH! OH! OH! I have an idea! PICK ME!!" Sarah suddenly shouted, interrupting th awkward silence. "I PICK SARAH!" I shouted. "yay! Let's prank Emmett!" she said. "ooooo! That is a good idea!" Brighty said.

We sneaked out of the room, leaving Bella there on the bed. We saw eddie come back into the house. "Hi Eddie!" I shouted. "Bye Eddie!" Sarah shouted, as she passed him. She froze at the door. "OME!" in a second she was clinging to Edward, whispering, "oh my god! Thank you Jesus! You have blessed me! You have given me the best thing in the world. Oh thank you! I don't deserve this. Oh! But I'm greedy! I want him! Oh, yes I want him!"

Eddie used his super vampire strength to try to take the clinging Sarah off him, but it didn't work. "wow. It's amazing what love can do," I said. "she's got such strong love. Very strong. I wonder…" Brighty trailed off. "what?" "if there are any other obsessed fans like this…" "hmmm…probably."

After 10 minutes, eddie finally gave up and let Sarah cling to him. "ah! Thank you so much for letting me see him!" she whispered. Edward glared at me. "what? Why is this MY fault?!" I asked. "because it's just like you to let a crazy fan girl in the house," he said. "oh, but she got in herself," I said.

I stared down at her. "I used my awesome human powers…" she paused. "and I found a key on the floor on a side walk and saw the name Cullen on it." Edward sighed. "are you done?" he asked. "not even close! But, I guess I can let you go…" Sarah said, sadly. She let go and dropped to the floor. "by my love! I'll miss you!!" she shouted as she ran out the door. Or so she thought…the door was closed and she smacked into it. "ouch. That hurt."

"you okay?" I asked. "yepums! I'm fine!" she shouted as she hopped up and opened the door. She glanced at Edward. "better leave. He's walking up the stairs." We dashed out of the house and planned on the edge of the lawn.

"okay. What music does Em hate?" Sarah asked. "shouldn't you know?" I asked. "nah! I'm only in love with eddie…" she said. "oh." "He hates the Jonas Brothers. Ever since Rose found out he was cheating on her with comic books she fell in love with them," I said. "okay! I have the perfect song! ((I'm listening to it now! :D)) now, what is his favorite color?" Sarah asked. "pink," Brighty answered. "yep. That's right," I said.

"why do you need his favorite color?" I asked. "Just because I only love Eddie doesn't mean I don't love you guys in another way. I love you guys as friends!" Sarah said. "oh." "what's his least favorite color?" she asked. "orange." "least favorite wallpaper?" "blue striped." "favorite wallpaper?" "ladybug and flowers." "least favorite carpet?" "orange with green stars." "favorite carpet?" "black with pink polka dots."

"OME! That's awesome!" Sarah shouted.

"least favorite comic book?" "Spiderman." "favorite comic book?" "Anything very girly." "okay! That's all. Now we need to get wallpaper, carpet, lots of Spiderman comics, orange paint, and A Little Bit Longer," Sarah said. "Alice get the paint and A Little Bit Longer. Brighty, get the Spiderman Comics. Get around 100 of them. I'll get the wallpaper, carpet, and clothes." "what clothes?" Brighty asked. Sarah grinned. "you'll see…"

2 hours later…

I was placing the A Little Bit Longer CD in Em's boom box, Brighty was hanging up orange, green and blue clothes in his closet, and Sarah was painting his car orange. The wallpaper and carpet were already in place and Em was supposed to come home soon. When Sarah was done, she helped me replace Em's comic books with Spiderman ones.

We unlocked the door and started playing the music loudly. We heard Em walk into the house and start wlaking up the stairs. He opened the door to silence. His mouth opened into a big o in terror. "wha-?!" suddenly, Video Girl blasted and Em screamed like a girl and ran around the house. That's when he found his car…he ran back upstairs. "you guys are meanies!!" he shouted. "yay! It worked!" Sarah shouted.

**BPOV (Bella): **I woke up, feeling stronger. ((ah…I wanted her to be changed faster!)) I ran outside to see Em screaming like a girl at Alice, Bright, and a girl with short brown hair. Eddie caught my shoulder. "WTF?! What happened to you? Y-you're a vampire!!" he shouted.

**SPOV (Sarah):** I clicked on the boom box and Video Girl started playing. I pushed Bella away and jumped on Eddie, not letting go. "I LOVE YOU!" I shouted.

* * *

**So! Like it? Like it? Ha ha! Next chapter we introduce Iambetterthanyou007! Please, please give me 3 more reviews to add YOU as a character! Pwease?? PRETTY PWEASE?! lol :)**


	8. War and Jane

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or Warriors! :)**

* * *

**BPOV (Bella):** Sarah left, saying she had to go home. That's when I realized that it was 8:00 p.m. "OH! That's why she has to go home!" I shouted. "Ya!" Alice said, appearing next to me. We ((meaning, Eddie, Em, Jazz, Rose, Alice, Bella, Carlisle, Esme, and Brighty, who joined the Cullen family)) all played monopoly until we heard the door bell ring.

I glanced at my watch which was a faded red like my truck, and saw that it was now 8:00 a.m.

**APOV (Alice):** I ran to the door and opened it. Sarah was smiling, and waved at me. There was someone next to her. "Hi, Sarah! Who's this?" I asked. "This is Jane!" she said. Jane was wearing a lime green halter shirt with jeans and white ballet flats. "Hi, Jane!" I said. She stared at me with wide eyes.

"OME! IT REALLY IS ALICE CULLEN!" she shouted. She looked around me and saw Sarah clinging to Eddie. Jane gasped and ran to join Sarah. Both of them clung to Edward and Bella was glaring at them. "Edward! I can't believe you've been cheating on me with these two girls!!" she shouted. "No! Wait I can-" "no! Save it for someone who cares! I'm gonna join Rose with her love for the Jonas Brothers!" Bella shouted.

"YES! FINALLY SOMEONE AGREES WITH ME!" Rose's voice shouted from upstairs. "What do you mean by that, Rose?" I asked. "BOYS SUCK! EXCEPT FOR THE JONAS BROTHERS. THEY'RE THE ONLY COOL ONES!" "Yes! I agree!" Bella said, as she quickly ran upstairs.

"Oh, yes! Thank you Bella!" Sarah and Jane shouted. Sarah and Jane glared at each other. "This is war," Jane said. "Oh, yes it is. And your gonna lose!" Sarah said. "Uh-uh! I'm gonna win! To prove it…I have to go. I'll be right back!" Jane shouted while letting go of Eddie and running to the door. "Bye Edward! I'll miss you, my love!" she shouted as she blew a kiss at him.

5 minutes later…

Ding-dong! I ran to get the door, and found Jane standing there, bouncing up and down. I stared at her clothes. She was wearing her jeans still, but now she had converse and was wearing a Twilight shirt. "hi Alice! Like my shirt?" I asked. "ya! I love it!" I said. "BELLA! ROSE! GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE! Sarah! Come here!" I shouted. Rose and Bella were at my side in a second and Sarah was standing in front of me in 5 seconds.

"what do you want?" Bella asked. "WE'RE GOING SHOPPING!" "okay!" "awesome! I've never been shopping with Alice!" "me either!" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

I dragged Bella to the shopping mobile and sped away. The shopping mobile was a small car with only five small seats, but the trunk was HUGE! It had to have enough room for all our stuff. We all went and bought the Twilight shirts and walked around the mall with them and kept shopping while wearing them.

"I'm never taking this shirt off!" Sarah shouted. "Ew! That's gross!" Rose said. "b-but…nothing's gross about Twilight…unless…you think it is…" Jane stuttered. "well, ya there is something gross. Her wearing that shirt forever and…" Rose trailed off. "Em and Eddie!" Bella shouted. "EXACTLY!" "WAHHHHHHHHHHHH!! ROSIE'S A MEANIE!!" Jane shouted.

"quiet guys! I wanna buy this hat, but if you guys keep yelling…" I trailed off. "excuse me. Can you ladies please leave the store?" a random guy who worked there asked. "NO! I'M GONNA BUY THIS HAT! GET OF MY WAY YOU BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP ((wow. Alice is mad!)) !!" I shouted.

**JPOV (Jane):** I stared at Alice as she cursed at the guy. She finally knocked him down to the floor and stomped over to the cash register. "wow. I think she knocked out that guy. He's not getting up," I said.

"nothing can stop Alice. Nothing at all," Bella said. Alice came skipping back to us. "readyyyyyyy! I got the hat!" she said, cheerfully. "ya. But you knocked out that guy." "ah…he was being mean. Men don't curse at women," Alice said. "ya. And women don't curse and knock out guys that work in a store," I said. She sighed.

"whatever. Let's go!" Alice shouted, as she skipped away.

We shopped for 2 more hours, pausing at the store where we bought the Twilight shirt to stare at them.

"y'know what I don't understand?" I asked. "what?" Rosie asked. "I think I know," Sarah said. "why are you guys obsessed with Twilight if you're from it?" I asked. Alice, Rosie, and Bella stared at us. "good question…I have no freaking idea why…" Bella trailed off. "I know! We can think about it in the shopping mobile!" Alice said.

"TO THE SHOPPING MOBILE!!" Alice shouted while charging through a bunch of scared shoppers. "TO THE SHOPPING MOBILE!" Rosie, Bella, Sarah, and I shouted while charging through the still scared shoppers.

When we got back, Em and Eddie were sulking while watching T.V. and Carlisle, Esme and Jazz were playing monopoly. The only sound there was, was the sound of a football game going on. Sarah and I sat on the floor and ogled at Edward, thinking about him and thanking god and Bella.

"HA! You owe me money! You stopped on my property! Man, I didn't think you'd be the one supposed to give money. It's usually the other way around. Right, Carlisle?" Jazz asked. "yes! This sure is strange. But…oh! I don't have that much!!" Carlisle shouted. "WOULD YOU MIND KEEPING IT DOWN DOWN THERE! WE'RE TRYING TO LISTEN TO MUSIC!!" Rosie shouted. "you have vampire hearing. You can hear perfectly fine," Eddie sadly said. "YA! BUT WITH YOU GUYS TALKING REALLY LOUD, WE CAN'T HEAR!" Rosie shouted. "look who's talking," Eddie whispered.

I dashed over to him and sat next to him. "is Rosie bothering you? I think she can be really annoying! Especially when she's acting shallow and hates Bella," I said. "ya. She is bothering m-me…" Edward trailed off.

**EPOV (Edward):** I stared into Jane's eyes. Is it possible to imprint even if your not a werewolf? "i-I think I just imprinted. But I'm not a werewolf," I said. "well, that's great! Because, I love you Edward! And I won't ever call you Eddie!" Jane said, while smiling. Emmett turned to look at us and saw Sarah staring at him.

"Oh my gosh. I think I just imprinted too," he said. Sarah jumped up and jumped into Em's lap. "I love you, Em!" Sarah shouted. "I love you too, Sarah!" Em said. After kissing Sarah, he shouted, "Rosie! I divorce you!" he then, kissed Sarah again.

I looked at Jane and saw she was staring back at me. I kissed her and knew I was in love. Sorry, Bella, but I found someone new! I thought. We went to a church and Rosie and Em got divorced!

* * *

**I need another character to do the next chapter!! Please tell me if you want to be made a character!! I need 2 more!! :)**


	9. Stalking and Insane Mothers

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or Warriors!! I do own Sarah, though. But NOT Twilight or Warriors!!**

* * *

Okay! So I thought I do a little thing on what was happening before I add the next chapter.

_**Rosalie**_- her nickname is Rosie and she is divorced to Emmett and loves the Jonas Brothers.

_**Bella**_- she broke up with Eddie because she thought he was cheating on her. Loves the Jonas Brothers.

_**Brightheart**_- her nickname is Brighty and she has left VampireClan ((ThunderClan)) and joined the Cullen family because she is part vampire, part cat.

_**Alice**_- she has a car called The Shopping Mobile!! which is freaking awesome. she loves Sarah and Jane ((hehehe)).

_**Esme**_- is still perfectly happy and loves playing monopoly with Carlisle and Jazz.

_**Sarah**_- is a crazy insane fan girl who is in love with Em now. Em and Sarah are together. She is the reason for the divorce between Rosie and Em. She can't spell the word and. ((it always comes out like this: a dn))

_**Jane**_- is a crazy insane fan girl who is in love with Eddie ((who doesn't love him, though?)). Eddie and Jane are together and she is one of the girls Bella thought Eddie was with when Bella thought he was cheating on her.

_**Emmett:**_ his nickname is Em and he is happily divorced with Rosie. He imprinted on Sarah and is in love with her. Vampires don't imprint, but he's just weird.

_**Edward:**_ his nickname is Eddie, but Jane doesn't call him Eddie. He imprinted on Jane like Em imprinted on Sarah. I'm sorry Eddie, but that's kinda strange…

_**Jasper:**_ his nickname is Jazz or Jazzy. He's in love with Alice still, unlike Em and Eddie. He loves playing monopoly with Esme and Carlisle.

_**Carlisle:**_ is not the sweet perfect vampire you think he is. He drinks a dead cat's blood when no one else wants to. Otherwise, he's awesome and he loves playing monopoly with Esme and Jazzy.

_**Swallowtail and a random cat you chose:**_ are both dead. One because Em couldn't stop drinking its blood while trying to turn it into a vampire cat and Swallowtail because she stepped on Em's comic book and Em killed her and Carlisle drank her blood. 

Now…back to the story! Enjoy!!

**JPOV (Jane):** I woke up wearing my pajamas with Edward staring at me. I screamed. Edward looked concerned. "is something wrong?" he asked. "no. it's all perfect! It wasn't a dream! I actually have seen Edward Cullen and he loves me!" I said. I sighed. Could this day get any better? I glanced at Sarah and saw her curled up with Em. Yes, it could! Sarah wasn't in love with Edward anymore, so I'd have Edward all to myself! And, she was serious. She was never going to take that shirt off, was she?

I gasped. "you know what would be awesome, Sarah?" I asked. She shook her head. "no. what?" she asked. "if we were in Twilight! But, I don't see how that can happen. I mean, it's not like she's stalking the Cullens," I said. I looked out the window and I saw something move quickly.

**SPOV (Stephanie):** I quickly ducked down, under the window. I couldn't let them know I really _was_ stalking them. I had enough information for a whole new book! Even though I wasn't planning on writing another book because they weren't doing anything interesting, I would write another one. Edward and Bella weren't married here and Renesme didn't exist in real life, it would be hard to write this since all that had happened in the books.

I quickly started writing once I got home, stopping to call Erin Hunter to ask if I could use her characters and clans in my book. She said yes, so I quickly typed.

**JPOV (Jane):** It's been a month since I got to know the Cullens. Then, the day came. The day that the new book came out. We all went to the midnight party, and fan girls were all over Edward because he looked like the real Edward ((well, duh! He is! Lol)), so I had to push them away.

Edward, Alice, and Jazzy won the costume contest even though they weren't wearing a contest. But before that, we were walking around, looking at books not bothering to get in line because Alice predicted we would win. Rosie and Bella of course went to look at the Jonas brother CDs.

Brighty came, stuffed into my bag, and Sarah was walking around with Em getting Starbuck's Coffee for all of us.

We finally got the new book, and Sarah and I started reading it right away. I was on chapter two when I realized something. This was oddly familiar. I mean, Brighty was in this and she was a vampire cat. When I got to chapter 6 ((Sarah enters here because in Stephanie's book, there isn't an author note there…lol)) I thought something was very, very familiar.

That's when I got to chapter 7. I screamed in the bookstore and everybody stared at me. I blushed and Edward was beside me already. "what's wrong?" he asked. "I was right! Stephanie Meyer is spying on you! Look at this! I'm in it. And Sarah and Brighty too! And she calls Rosie, Rosie!!" I said. "Ya! Isn't it awesome though? Can you believe it! We're in a book!" Sarah said.

I fell asleep on the way home. Sarah did too. We were both really tired. Brighty was still in my purse when we got back to the house, but I was half asleep half awake when we got back, so I didn't tell anyone.

I woke up in Edward's room. or…I think it was. I realized that I had never been in Edward's room before. I yawned and stretched my arms. I wanted to keep sleeping but just then, That's What You Get started playing loudly. I realized it was my cell phone, so I jumped up and ran to get it.

"hello?" I asked. "Jane! We were so worried! You didn't come home last night and when we called your cell phone you wouldn't pick up," my mom said. "sorry mom. I forgot to tell you that I'm at a friend's house. I'll come home now," I said. I hung up and I knew my mom was very angry, but she tried not to show the anger because she didn't know if there was anyone else listening. What if I never got to come back? That would probably happen, and I didn't go to the same school as Edward. So I might not ever see him again.

I ran down the stairs quickly and bumped into Edward. He hugged me. "Jane, you're leaving? I'll miss you. Alice doesn't think your mom'll let you come here anymore," Edward said. "yes. And that's why I want you to make me a vampire," I said. He stared at me.

"please, Edward! If not I'll just get Brighty to do it. Or Carlisle. Or Esme. Or-" "fine!" he snapped.

Emmett made Sarah a vampire too, because my mom and Sarah's mom were just the same.

Over the next three days I was in pain. But I remembered that in Breaking Dawn, Bella didn't scream, so I didn't scream. I wouldn't want to cause Edward pain. He already didn't want me to be a vampire, so I couldn't do that to him.

When I woke up, me and Sarah both want to trick Emmett. We hadn't tricked him for quite awhile, so we went upstairs with Alice, Edward, and Brighty, stole Bella and Rosie's Jonas Brothers CD and put the CD in Em's boom box. Sarah left, to go get Em and I hid next to the boom box.

When they came in, I blasted the music very loud. Em jumped and started running around the house. We loved this house, our home and we wanted to bring more of our friends with us. We knew we'd have to wait, because we need to learn to resist and also because our parents thought we'd been kidnapped and posted have you seen this girl? Posters around and in the newspaper.

Nothing could get us out of this house. Not even the Volturi. I shuddered wondering if they were real. Sarah and I decided to go and check for ourselves. Alice, knowing our plan, took us to her private jet, which was called The Shopping Jet!! and took us to Volterra…

* * *

**Did ya like it? Did ya like it? Well, I need another character for the next chapter. I can't start the next chapter without another character!! If you guys want me to just make characters tell me. if you want me to wait for characters that are real people, tell me. I would rather make a character out of a real person, and I wanna start the next chapter soon, so please review with your answer! Thanks for reading! :) _-Vampirefreak4life_**


	10. Another Author Note! :

**Hiya! Okay, so I got another character. For this next chapter, you may not understand a few things. There is going to be something with Star Trek: Voyager, so if you don't watch Voyager, you may not understand it...****Also, if you haven't read Warriors: The Power of Three series, you may not understand Jaypaw with his…stick. He he he…I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible! It gonna be a MEGA CHAPTER!! Lol. :)**


	11. Sticks and Lost: Mega Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do _NOT_ own Twilight and I do _NOT_ own Warriors and I do _NOT_ own Star Trek: Voyager!! I wish...**

* * *

**JPOV (Jane):** We were walking down a hall, almost at a room with Aro, Caius, and Marcus. Sarah and I were bouncing up and down while walking at the same time. We got to the room, and there, in front of us, were the three ancient vampires of Volterra. I gasped. I was frozen in place. I was actually in Volterra and the Volturi were standing in front of me.

"Alice! It's great to see you!" Aro said. Alice smiled and waved. "Oh! Who are these two vampires? By there eyes I'm guessing their newborns?" Aro asked. Alice nodded. "Yes. This is Sarah and Jane," she said, pointing at Sarah and then me. "Ah! A Jane!" Aro said. I realized that I wasn't the only Jane here. I looked at Jane from the Volturi and saw she was staring back at me.

I shuddered as I thought of what she could do. "Do these two girls have gifts?" Aro asked. "Hmm…I don't know. If we find out, we'll tell you," Alice said. "Thank you. I would love that. Now, is there a reason you came?" Aro asked. "No. Sarah and Jane just wanted to see Volterra and the Volturi. They know all about you. They read Twilight," Alice said.

"Oh, yes. I heard about that book. It isn't very good for the vampire world. But, if it means more people wanting to visit Volterra, I guess that's good! ((Uh…he means um…to eat them…uh…ya.)) My eyes grew wide and I was suddenly very thankful I was not a human anymore. I glanced at Alice and she then said, "Well, we better get going! We have some things to do. It was nice to visit."

"Very well. Thank you for visiting! I hope to learn more about you, Sarah, Jane!" Aro said. I smiled timidly and quickly started walking out.

Once we were finally back in Forks, we were very bored.

"Hey! Can I invite someone over from my clan?" Brighty asked. "Sure! Go ahead, Brighty," Esme said, while sitting on the floor with Jazzy playing monopoly…again. "Oh, good! Because he's already halfway here!" Brighty shouted. "O…kay?" Ding-dong! "How does a cat reach the door bell?! Especially a blind one…" Brighty said. "He's blind?" I asked. "Ya! And he's bringing the love of his life!" Brighty answered, while jumping up and down in front of the door trying to open it.

"Um…a little help?" "sure." Alice was at the door opening it up. "Hi, Jaypaw! It's great to meet you! Brighty told me you were bringing the love of your life. Where is she?" Alice asked. "Brighty? Oh! Brightheart. Ya. The love of my life is here. Um…where can I put this?" he asked.

"Put it anywhere except my beautiful table and my vases!" Esme shouted. "You brought a stick? To play fetch or something?" Alice asked. "I don't think cats play fetch, Alice," Jazzy said. "NO! NOT TO PLAY FETCH!! This is the love of my life! This is sticky. Sticky is very fragile. You have to be very careful," Jaypaw said as he laid the sticky down on a big fluffy pillow. He kissed the stick then.

"It's already got scratches on it…" Emmett said. "Yes! Those scratches make Sticky special! She's beautiful isn't she?" Jaypaw asked. "Sureeeeee…sure she's beautiful…" Em said.

While Jaypaw kissed his stick, Alice started planning a dance here in our house. She told me, Bella, Rosie, and Esme to go dress shopping and she went to go get decorations with Jazzy, Eddie, Em, and Carlisle. Poor Brighty had to stay with Jaypaw. And his stick.

**BPOV (Brighty): **"OKAY! IF YOU'RE GONNA MAKEOUT, DO IT SOMEWHERE ELSE!!" I shouted. "Fine! Sticky and I will go outside and make out," Jaypaw said while dragging the pillow to the door. I watched as Jaypaw successfully opened the door. How in the world does a freaking blind cat open a door while I can't?! I thought.

**JPOV (Jaypaw):** I dragged Sticky out the door and out to the backyard. I started making out with Sticky, when I realized someone was there. I sniffed the thing. "You're a human," I meowed. "And you're a cat. I NEED A COFFEE!!" the human shouted. "OH! OH! OH! I wanna a coffee. And so does Sticky," I meowed while starting to make out with sticky again.

"Okay. But, I get my coffee first." "Fine." "Okay!" "WTF?! DID THAT STICK JUST TALK?!" the human shouted. "Ya. Sticky the bestest, isn't she?" I asked. "I REALLY NEED MY COFFE!" the human shouted towards the forest. I felt the floor vibrating, as another human came running towards us. "Captain Janeway, your coffee will be here in a minute." "NO! 30 seconds." "O-okay…"

The other human came back with a coffee. I stole her coffee and started drinking it. "THAT WAS MY FREAKING COFFEE!! THEIF!" Captain Janeway shouted. "Well, let's go." Captain Janeway walked to the forest.

**CJPOV (Captain Janeway):** I was sitting in my awesome captain chair. "Okay! Lets continue heading towards Earth!" I shouted. "Um…Captain? We were just at Earth," Harry said. I stared at him. "GO BACK!! GO BACK!!" I shouted, while pointing behind me. "Sorry Captain. We got lost again…" Tuvok said. "In 5 minutes…this is a very sad crew. You peoples stink."

**APOV (Alice):** I quickly ran to the backyard and found Jaypaw making out. With his stick…"he's gotta have splinters…" I whispered to Jane. "Ya…I mean he's been making out with that stick for like what? 3 or 4 hours?" Jane whispered. "Let's finish setting up!" I shouted.

Jane and Sarah invited their friend, Allie, to the party, so I was excited to meet her. I was jumping up and down by the door waiting for people to come. The first person came and I quickly opened the door before she got to the door. "Hello! What's your name?" I asked. "My name is Allie!" a blond girl with long wavy hair said. She was wearing a green spaghetti strap dress with a big white bow at the back that was knee length. "Oh! You're Allie? Jane and Sarah are already here," I said.

"I can't wait to see them! I haven't seen them in awhile," Allie said. She stood there for a second, staring at me. Suddenly, her eyes grew wide. "Oh my…OH MY EDWARD! YOU'RE ALICE CULLEN!!" she shouted. I nodded. She ran right past me, but instead of going to Edward she went to Jasper. "I loves you!" Allie shouted while hugging Jasper. I stared at Jasper and realized what was happening. H-he was imprinting on Allie! What kind of vampire family is this?!

I stomped over to Jazz. "Jasper Hale! I am not your girlfriend anymore. Bella? Rosalie? Is there one left?" I asked. They nodded. "Great!" We left to go wait outside.

**APOV (Allie):** I stared at Alice as she left and then looked up at Jazz. "So, you're free. What are you gonna do now?" I asked. He stared down at me. "I just imprinted on you. What do you think I'm gonna do?" he asked. "I-imprinted…? Isn't that for werewolves?" I asked. "Nah! Not anymore!" Jane said. "Edward imprinted on me, Em on Sarah and Jazz on you!" she shouted. "Wow." "Strange, right?" "Yep."

Most of the town ((including adults. Who strange!)) Was here at the awesome party and lots of girls were drooling over Edward. Jane, of course, was pushing them all away. The door bell rang again. Alice, Rosie, and Bella all ran towards the door. "Hey guys! We found a date for you. Come on in!" Rosie said, answering questions that were too low for me to hear.

I peeked around Jazz to see who it was. I gasped. Rosie, Alice, and Bella were dating the Jonas Brothers! ((Randomness! This was so going to happen since they love them. Oh Ya! Don't worry peoples! Bella IS going to get back with Edward. I just have to figure out how… )) Rosie was with Kevin, Alice with Joe and Bella with Nick.

"THE JONAS BROTHERS!!" Jessica shouted. Every girl spun around and stared at them. They glared at Rosie, Bella, and Alice. "RUN!" I shouted. All the Cullens, me and the Jonas Brothers ran away from the crazy fan girls.

**CJPOV (Captain Janeway):** ((OH YA! She's back! )) I ran towards Tuvok. "TUVOK! I wanna go to this party. Go there. NOW!" I shouted, shoving an invitation ((Alice's invitation. She found one)) into his hands. "Okay!" Tuvok said in this girly voice. "Um…don't do that." "okay." I sat down in my totally awesome captain chair waiting for more coffee. "WHERE IS MY COFFEE?!"

After getting more coffee, we finally landed outside the house. We went to the backyard and saw a bunch of peoples there. I ran towards them. "OH GOODY! IT'S EDWARD CULLEN!" I shouted. I was about to hug him when a girl with short brown hair hissed and came between us. "Away. Now!" she hissed. "b-but, this is Edward Cullen!" I sobbed. "How do you even know who he is? Aren't you from the future or something?" Jaypaw asked, finally going away from Sticky.

"Ya. But Twilight is a classic!" I shouted. "I thought a classic was Wuthering Heights and Romeo and Juliet," Bella said. "Nah! Those are ancient books. Not classics." "And to think. I'm older than you and younger at the same time," Bella said. "Ya! Wouldn't it be awesome if you were my great great great great great great great great-" "We get it! A lot of greats!" Bella shouted. "Great grandparent?!" I asked. "Oh. Wait. You're a vampire."

Once the party was over, Edward to Carlisle, Jasper, Jane, Esme, Emmett, Sarah, Allie, and me and my whole crew to a meadow. ((The Jonas Brothers are staying with Bella, Alice, and Rosie at their house for now))

**EPOV ((Edward)):** "okay. We're going to figure out what you're powers are." "b-but I don't HAVE powers!" Allie shouted. She looked up at Jasper. "Can you make me a vampire?" she asked. "Will your mother mind?" "Nah! I could go home as a werewolf and my mother wouldn't care." "Wow." Jazz pushed her into Carlisle and Carlisle walked away with Allie. "AND DON'T YOU DARE EAT HER! I KNOW YOU WANT TO!" Jazz shouted. "I WON'T. I WON'T!" Carlisle shouted back.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Brightheart and Jaypaw came running towards us. "HI!" "I finally got Jaypaw away from Sticky!" Brighty meowed, triumphantly. "Nope! You FAILED!" Jaypaw said while taking Sticky out of a hiding spot. "You've got to be freaking kidding me…"

**JPOV ((Jane)):** I really wanted Jaypaw to just shut up and leave that stick alone. I wished the stick would disappear. Jaypaw suddenly screamed like a girl. "What's wrong with him?" I asked Sarah. "Just about everything." I laughed. "WHERE'S MY STICK?!" Jaypaw shouted. "It's right in front of you," I said. "No it's not, Jane," Sarah said. "Ya it is."

"Jane, think of the stick appearing," Edward said. I obeyed. "STICKY! YOU'RE BACK!" "I think Jane can make people see things like making something disappear when it's really still there," Edward said. "Awesome!" "Can we just call Eleazar to find if I have a talent?" Sarah asked.

Eleazar was close by ((who knows why…Maybe he was cheating on…oh gosh. I forgot her name…slaps self)), so he came to the meadow. "Hi everybody." "Hi!" I shouted.

Sarah's power was telekinesis ((able to move things with your mind)) and Allie's was ((yes. She's a vampire already…)) the ability to control the weather. OH! And Captain was turned into a vampire too. Her power was the ability to heat things up. She said she was going to use it to make coffee. She would crush the beans with her hands ((vampire strength)) and then get water and just use her heat power an there you go! Instant coffee!

"Bye Janeway! Come visit us soon!" I shouted. "We will! And we'll make you coffee!" she shouted. They flew off in there big ship.

CJPOV (Captain Janeway): I sat in my awesome captain chair with a cup of coffee I made. "Alrighty! Let's go!" "Captain, don't you want to stay on earth?" Tuvok asked. "Nope! We know our way back, so we'll keep exploring now!" "WAHHHHHHHHH!! I WANNA GO HOME!" Harry Kim sobbed.

* * *

**Mega chapter is done!! This is NOT the end of Captain Janeway. They WILL come back! Hope you liked the extra long chapter! ** **And Bella and edward are going to get back together. Unless you don't want them to. I know! Lets have a vote! **

**Should Bella and Edward get back together?**

**1. YES!**

**2. No. **

**Please vote! Thanks for reading! **


	12. Curse Words and Bishops

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! OR BISHOP EDWARD CULLEN! THAT IS ALL I HAVE TO SAY..._**

* * *

**A/N EVERYBODY!!!! EMMETT AND ROSE ARE BACK TOGETHER AS WELL AS JAZZ AND ALICE, AND EDWARD AND BELLA!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**SPOV (Sarah):** "OME! OME!" I shouted. Alice came skipping over. "Why are you shouting OME?! It usually means something good! TELL ME!" she shouted. I shook my head. Alice growled. "Tell me you-" **THIS SENTENCE WAS TAKEN AWAY BECAUSE OF LANGUAGE THAT GOES BEYOND THE HUMAN MIND.** "OR ELSE I'LL-" **THIS SENTENCE WAS ALSO TAKEN AWAY FOR THE SAME FREAKING REASON. YOU DO NOT WANT TO KNOW WHAT SHE IS SAYING.**"OKAY! I'll tell you, I'll tell you!" I shouted. Alice grinned and sat down on the floor, her head resting on her knees.

"you didn't have to curse at me so much. I didn't even know what some of those words meant," I said. "JUST TELL ME OR I'LL SAY THEM AGAIN!" "OKAY! But, you have to tell me what all those words mean after." "Okay!" "DID YOU KNOW THAT THERE IS A BISHOP NAMED EDWARD CULLEN!" I shouted. Suddenly, jane and Allie were staring down from the stairs. "What did you just say…" Allie whispered.

"NOBODY IS GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL I EXPLAIN WHAT ALL THOSE WORDS MEANT! Then we can go visit Bishop Edward Cullen. And have some fun." "Um…Alice. I'm not sure if it's legal to do what kind of fun you might be thinking of…" I said. "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-" "Oh Edward, this may take awhile…" Jane said. "JUST SHUT YOUR FREAKING TRAP AND TELL ME WHAT THE WORDS MEAN! Oh my. That made no sense…" I said. "Okay!"

2 long hours later…

Jane glanced down at her watch. "You done yet? It's been two hours," she said. "Yep! I'm done! Lets go to-" Alice stopped. "You…don't know where we're going do you?" I asked. "YES I DO!" Alice shouted. She closed her eyes and looked into the future. "All I see is darkness. And it looks cold…" Alice said. "Maybe that's jail…" I said. "Possibly," she said. My mouth fell open and I just stared at her. I kept staring at her while going online to get plane tickets.

We were going to…um…I don't really know. I found a website with tickets for planes and one said, 'Plane going to see Bishop Edward Cullen so you can have your illegal fun with him.' On the way there, I was sleeping. I don't know how since I'm a vampire, but when is anything normal anymore? Alice shook my shoulder. "HOW DID YOU SLEEP?! YOU'RE A **THIS WORD HAS BEEN TAKEN AWAY FOR YOUR SAFETY** VAMPIRE!" "SHHHHHHHHH!!!!! SHUT YOUR TRAP!" I shouted.

"Okay…but, will you tell me what you dreamed of?" "okay. Although I don't know why you would want to know…" "So, I was in some place. And then you all were there! And then, out of nowhere, Voldemort comes in! you know, the evil dude from Harry Potter? YA! And he killed Brightheart!" I heard a hiss behind me. "I'm sorry you don't like my dream so far. Maybe you'll like it more at the end! Anyways, so he keeps killing people and then, we opened hell. And I was shouting, "NOOOOO!!! I DON'T DESERVE TO BE HERE! ALICE DOES!" And then, he stops killing people (and cats) because he doesn't like abortion!" I said. (A/N I actually had a dream like this. It was weird…)

Alice kept glaring at me. "you'll be lucky if I don't tell Bishop Edward Cullen about this…" "I CAN'T CONTROL DREAMS! Especially if you're not supposed to sleep and yesterday was Halloween and the fact that teachers are talking about abortion and other stuff the candidates are doing. OH! And Voldemort was going for McCain because he didn't like abortion. Or was it Obama? I don't know, but I'm not sure he can vote…"

When we finally got there, Bishop Edward Cullen was waiting to meet us. I ran over and hugged him. I didn't even bother to control my speed. "I love you," I whispered. I took a deep breath and was tortured by his heavenly scent. "Oh my Edward. You smell so appetizing…" I whispered. "WTF?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Bishop Edward Cullen said. "I DIDN'T KNOW BISHOPS CURSED!!!!" Alice shouted. "I'm gonna bite you and you're gonna be my husband, okay?" I asked. "Oh! Are you a vampire? OMG!!! THERE'S A VAMPIRE IN FRONT OF ME!!!!!" "No. actually there are…Jane, Allie, Alice, me…4!" I shouted.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU DISGUSTING PARASITES!" Bishop Edward Cullen shouted. "Aw man…did Jacob get here before us? I didn't know he was g*y…" I said. "just bite your soon-to-be-husband!!!" Alice shouted. "Okay!" I bit him and then stopped. "Now, on the way back, we'll tell you all the vampire curse words! Oh. And we're going to stop to get another Edward Cullen for Jane."

3 loooooooooooooooooooooooong days later…

Me and Bishop Edward Cullen are married! Jane has her own Edward Cullen who is a writer. I wonder where Allie is…

**APOV (Allie):** "H-hi…" I stammered. The wolf grinned at me. he turned into a human and we started kissing. "I love you, Jacob," I whispered. Then Sarah came. "OME! OME!" "WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Alice asked. "JACOB IMPRINTED ON ALLIE!!! AND THEY'RE MAKING OUT!!!" Sarah shouted.


	13. Helloooooooo

OKAY PEOPLE!!! I have a little condition here… (well, it's sorta a bribe, but whatever…) OKAY! So I recently finished a story I came up on my own! If you people would PLEEEEEASE!!! Read it I would add lots and lots of chapters to this story or whatever story you want! I'M BEGGING YOU!!!!! Ya… and don't stop at chapter one, please. I know chapter one to like… eight sucks, but I plan on fixing that soon… PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!! I'M BEGGING YOU!!!

Love,

Vampirefreak4life (will you go if I give you a link to it??? the link won't work... so go to fiction press .com and search authors -secwetkitty-)


	14. Spanish Speaking and Mexicans?

SPOV (Sarah):

"ALIIIIIIIIIIIICE!!! ALIIIIIIIIIIIIICE!" I shouted over and over again until alice came down, rubbing her head. "I didn't even know I could actually get a headache…" she said. I grinned and shouted again, "ALIIIIIIIICE! ALIIIIIIICE!"

"SHUT UP!" she shouted at me. "Holita (hi with an ita at the end :P) alicita (alice)! Me llamo Sarita (my name is Sarita (sarah))!" I said, clapping my hands.

"What's with the Spanish?" Jane asked, walking into the room. Allie followed, holding hands with Jake. I started giggling and spazzing out. "OME! ARE YOU HAVING A SEIZURE?!" Jane shouted. I got up, perfectly calm and shook my head.

"No, senorita Jane!" I shouted. "What…" Jane said, confused.

"Okay! I really hate Spanish. So what's with the Spanish?" allie asked, pissed off. I shrugged and then gasped. "I REMEMBER NOW! Ya, I found a Mexican girl. Her name is Lia!!!!" I shouted and then ran upstairs and came back pushing a short Mexican girl. She gave a small wave and started crying.

"WAHHHHHH!!! YOU GUYS ARE SCARY!!!! YOU'RE SO UGLY!" she shouted. "WHAT YOU JUST SAY?!?!?! YOU THINK WE UGLY?!?!?!" I SHOUTED. SHE NODDED. She saw Jake with allie and gasped.

"YOU TRAITOR!!!!" she shouted and pointed at allie. "Lia? OME! LOL! GUESS I AM A TRAITOR," Allie said and laughed. She started spazzing, too.

"YOU'RE A TRAITOR, ALLIE? OME!!! SINCE WHEN?!?!?!?" Jane and I shouted at the same time. Brighty walked in and stared at us. Her big kitty eyes were red.

"I'VE BEEN A TRAITOR SINCE I MAKED OUT WITH JAKE! I PROMISED LIA SHE COULD HAVE HIM. HA HA! NOW YOU CAN'T!!!! HE'S MIIIIIIINE!" Allie shouted and jumped on Jake. That's when we noticed Brighty.

"Hey! Nice contacts, Brighty! I didn't know cats could wear contacts…" Alice said. "That's because they're not contacts…" she said. we all gasped.

"BRIGHTY! HOW DARE YOU! YOU CALL YOURSELF A CULLEN?!?!?!" I SHOUTED.

"WE HAVE TO BAN YOU FROM THE CULLENHOOD! GIMME YOUR COLLAR!" JANE SHOUTED. she stuck her hand out, waiting for Brighty to give her the collar.

"why?!?!? I didn't do anything wroooooooong!!!" Brighty shouted.

"YOU DRANK BLOOD! BAD KITTY!!!" ALLIE SHOUTED. "NO I DIDN'T, LIAR!!! FIRST A TRAITOR, NOW A LIAR!!! ALLIE SHOULD BE BANNNNNED!!!" Brighty shouted.

"Oh. You didn't drink blood? Than why are your eyes red?" Alice asked.

"Cause I had a v8!" Brighty shouted. we all slapped our faces.

"SHOULDA HAD A V8!!!!" we all shouted. Brighty puked up the v8. Since, vampires can't drink or eat anything else.

"EWWWWWWWWWW! NEVER MIND! I'M GLAD I DIDN'T HAVE A V8!!!" JANE SHOUTED, SKIPPING BACKWARDS AWAY FROM THE PUKE.

"HA! I DON'T PUKE ANYTHING UP! CAUSE I'M HUMAN!!!" Lia shouted. allie ran over to her, bit her and then ran back to Jake.

"HA HA! NOW YOU WILL! IN THREE DAYS!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" ALLIE shouted. we all stared at her.

"You're…evil???? OME! SO COOOOOL! EDDIE! BELLIEEEE!!! ROSIE!!! JAZZY!!! EMMY!!!! KEVINYYY! JOEY!!! NICKY!!!!" Alice SHOUTED. Emmett was the first down ands then followed the jonas brothers.

"EWWWWWWW!"we all shouted and threw Brighty's puke at them. Emmett threw the most though. Since Rosie was in love with them. And dating all three of them now…

Rosie got all pissed at us and then cleaned the Jonas Brothers and threw puke at us. "YAY! WE'RE YUCKY!" I shouted and ran to give Bellie a hug. We chased everyone around, covered in puke, and gave hugs. Somehow, Lia turned into a vampire.

"A MEXICAN VAMPIRE!!!! OME OME!!! THAT'S A FIRST!" Jane shouted.

LPOV (Lia): "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I HAVE THE POWER OF IMITATING PEOPLE!"I shouted.


End file.
